


“you know you’re irreplaceable”

by blueclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, a bit of angst, adrienette fight, chat noir is protective of marinette, ladynoir hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclouds/pseuds/blueclouds
Summary: Marinette’s crush agrees when someone says Chat Noir is useless. She finds it so rude that she finally stops stuttering around him to defend her partner, who is anything but useless.





	“you know you’re irreplaceable”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first time i publish a fanfic so pls be kind!!  
> this is kinda based on a dream i had that i decided to write it down. oh and the title sucks i’m sorry i really couldn’t think of anything better!! but hey at least it’s one of the most cute things ladybug has said to chat noir!!  
> hope you enjoy! :))

Marinette's feelings for Chat Noir were always very clear. She loved him. They were always a team — always. The feelings she felt for him were considered to being just friendship, loving him as a friend, that is. Until proved otherwise. And of course he annoyed her to pieces, but she cared a lot for him. She wouldn't always notice it, or talk a lot about, but she did. Even tho it looked like a love and hate relationship, there really wasn't any hate. Just annoyingness, that is. And God forbid, she'd admit to him that his jokes and puns were actually a bit funny at times, just always on bad timings. 

He was very necessary to save Paris — she needed him. Even for emotional support; he'd always been there for her. And listening to her crush agreeing that Ladybug could do just fine without Chat Noir, made her finally stop stuttering around him, and say something. _That_ _was_ _not_ _true_.

"Adrien, Chat Noir can be annoying as heck — trust me" she started, saying directly to him, ignoring Chloe, the one he was talking to "But Ladybug needs him. She's not _that_ great you know." 

Adrien laughed a bit, out of disbelief. Marinette was a little shocked at his response, and reaction. She'd never think Adrien would be so triggered at her last sentence "Not that great? Seriously, Marinette, Ladybug is amazing!" he said, still in disbelief. 

"Chat Noir is just as amazing, Adrien" Marinette said, calmly, but firm. Adrien was now intrigued by Marinette's will to defend him "Are you a fan of Chat Noir?” 

"Me? No!" she quickly defended herself. Fan of Chat Noir? Her? Of course she wasn't. She just simply knew that Chat Noir was many things, but he was not useless. How could he even say that? "Why? Are you a fan of Ladybug?" 

"Yes." he said, with no hesitation "She's amazing, why wouldn't I be?"

Marinette froze a little, it was actually kind of nice hearing her crush, i mean, not just a crush really – the boy she loved, talk about her in such sweet ways. Not her, as in Marinette. But Ladybug was still her, she'd think. Nonsense, she'd remind herself. Ladybug was her hero self, sure. But Marinette was clumsy and would never be as spectacular if she hadn't been granted with powers and the mask, who gave her the confidence to be the glorious Ladybug.

"I'm just saying..." she moved on, trying to focus on the subject "Ladybug is not better off without Chat Noir." she said, with a serious look "It's crazy that you would even agree to that, Adrien"

And with that she returned looking at her sketch book, where she was drawing a pink cropped, with little black butterflies all over it. Of course, she'd had no mood to finish the design, as she was pretty annoyed at the previous conversation with her crush. 

Adrien, in the other hand, was curious to why Marinette was so determined on saying that Chat Noir was not pointless, when clearly, all he did was destroy things. But if you ask him, he was also a bit annoyed at the whole thing. It was the first time he'd ever had any kind of negative feeling towards Marinette, I mean it wasn't negative, that would be a bit too much. It wasn't like he was pissed off, and Marinette – she was amazing, and one of the sweetest girls he'd known but... _Not_ _that_ _great_? _C'mon_ , _why_ _would_ _she_ _say_ _that_... he'd think. He really didn't like anyone saying anything slightly bad about Ladybug, he hated it, to be fair, he had been in love with her since the day he laid eyes on her. 

~

After patrolling, Ladybug and Chat Noir stayed in a random rooftop to relax a bit, and then transform back to their civilians forms and each head out to their homes. They wouldn't always do that, relax before going to their separate paths, that is. But Chat Noir had suggested it, since he noticed his Lady was a bit off today, he figured she wasn't feeling good, and he wanted to help. "Ladybug, are you okay?" he said.

"Mm? Oh, I'm fine, it's just this thing happened at school-" she laughed a bit, out of irony "It was actually about you."

"Me?!" he said, surprised.

"This guy in my class – this friend of mine" she corrected herself "He said you were useless, you know... in our relationship... I-I mean not relationship in _that_ way, but you got the idea" she said, mentally face palming herself.

Chat Noir found himself out of words. He was a bit shocked, and stayed with his eyes widened until he remembered their conversation. She had said she wasn't that great. How could she say that? Now, he _was_ a bit mad.

"Damn it, Marinette!" he got up, clearly upset "Really?! You're not that great? How can you not be that great?" he turned around to face her, finding her still sitting at the ground, mouth and eyes wide open. He looked at her, knowing exactly why she was so surprised, and frankly, he didn't quite care. He knew they would both figure this out, and they would manage to handle it at the end. But now, he wanted desperately to talk about the matter at hand.

"A-adrien?" she said, slowly getting up, although she didn't know how she was being able to, as she could definitely feel her legs trembling. Chat Noir was Adrien. How had she not realized it before? Adrien is sweet, Chat Noir is sweet. Chat noir is kind, Adrien is kind. Adrien is fun, Chat Noir is fun. Chat Noir is flirty, Adrien is... well... not. But still, she should've known better. It didn't matter tho – she had feelings for both of them. The only reason she wasn't open about her feelings for Chat, was because of Adrien. So, if she'd really think about it, this made things easier on her heart. But did it made it easier on his?

"Adrien, why are you so triggered over this?" she finally said something, her voice a bit low, but loud enough so he could hear.

"Because-" he stopped, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. She stood there, waiting for an answer, looking incredibly beautiful in that lighting. _She_ _is_ _beautiful_ _in_ _any_ _lighting_ , _really_ he thought. _No_ he reminded himself, _I'm_ _upset_ _at_ _her_. But he really couldn’t fight the urge to know why _she_ was upset over this "Well, why are you?" he said, surrendering to the opposite feeling.

"I asked first." she said, firmly. Marinette exactly knew why she had a problem with what he had said before at school. She thought that was obvious to him. Maybe it was, and he just wanted to hear her say the words. She understood it. If there were any kind of feelings for her inside of him, she'd want him to say it too. But it was simply because she wouldn't believe it otherwise.

"Fine." he said, taking just one step forward "I think it's nonsense you don't give yourself more credit, Marinette." he frowned "Actually, it's unacceptable. You're one of the most amazing people I know, you're always fun to be around, you're kind, you're sweet, you... you always been there for me and-" his voice cracked up a little while managing to say his last sentence "And I told you, remember? At the picnic, after heroes day?" his voice had softened "You're Ladybug to us. You're just as amazing with and without the mask." he now took one more step closer.

Marinette was sure that her heart could jump out of her body at the minute he did. But there was only one thing she really wanted to talk about, now that she'd known it was him all along. And that maybe he had feelings for her.

"You can't do what you did, you know." she said, looking directly to his eyes.

"What?" he gave her a confused look.

"Say that you're useless. That I'd be just fine without you" she said, in a sad tone, but with very seriousness in her words.

"Well, i didn't quite said it-" he started, with a lack of worry to what she was saying, until she cut him off.

"You agreed to it, Adrien!" she snapped, raising her voice just a little. "God, stop acting like you don't mean anything to me, seriously!" she said, mad. But her tone, and her words managed to get his attention "And, if you think, for some reason, i would be... Fine, just _fine_ without you, you're wrong." saying all this took a huge weight off her shoulders — she really wanted to say it. Then she took a deep breath, still looking at his eyes. He looked at her like he'd always wanted to hear that. And he did. "Idiot." she let out.

A loud chuckle escaped his lips, causing her to join the laughter for a few good seconds. Marinette placed both of her hands on her face, feeling a bit embarrassed "Ugh, why are you laughing?" she said, even tho her face was covered by both her hands, he could tell she was trying to hide a smile.

"You were the one calling me an idiot!", he teased. He slowly took one of her hands out of her face, so he could look at her, while stepping closer. They were inches apart, now. "Can i ask you something, Marinette?" he said. She gave him a small nod. "Why didn't you return my feelings? As Chat? I mean, who are you in love with?" she could tell his voice had saddened at the subject, his eyes even fell, he didn't really want to face her, he didn't want to see her as she'd tell him who she was incredibly in love with. Heck, was it even a good idea to ask? She now started to feel awful imagining how he must've felt. But then she gave him a soft smile, since his insecurities were probably going to vanish now.

"You." she said, putting one hand at his chin, lifting his head up to meet her eyes.

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"I am in love with Adrien." she said, and her cheeks went redder. He probably didn't notice, as it was under the mask. He pulled her into the most tight hug. After a few seconds, she hugged back. They stayed like this for awhile. Chat Noir had never felt this happy in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> such cuties!! chat noir loves her so much it’s annoying. just kidding it’s the most adorable thing ever !!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> until hopefully next time <3


End file.
